The True Feelings Of Lelouch's Eccentric Heart
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to get Suzaku's help to find out if his true love is C. C. or Shirley. As usual, Lelouch's memory isn't the best, so he's unaware that Suzaku's birthday is coming up.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch was drinking expired soda, while watching a TV special about cars. Lelouch said, "This has been a pleasant morning."

Suzaku said, "Well things are going to get more busy for you soon."

Lelouch replied, "You're incredibly wrong about that."

Suzaku said, "Shirley's birthday is tomorrow. I assume that you haven't got her any presents yet."

Lelouch replied, "Your assumptions are usually wrong, but this time you're right."

Suzaku said, "We better go shopping for her."

Lelouch danced to the kitchen while saying, "I'm not going to go shopping."

Suzaku asked, "Why not?"

Lelouch said, "I have important stuff to take care of today." Lelouch was planning on doing some work.

Suzaku replied, "You have to get at least a few small presents for Shirley."

Lelouch said, "Oh come on. I've been a great person to Shirley."

Suzaku replied, "You've put her through lots of chaotic adventures."

Lelouch wanted to prove Suzaku wrong, so he got out a videotape. Lelouch said, "I secretly record every important thing that I ever do. I have tons of evidence of me being great to Shirley." Lelouch put the videotape in the tape player. The tape showed Lelouch accidentally breaking presents that Shirley got for him and various of Lelouch's mediocre attempts at being responsible.

After the tape ended, Lelouch said, "The tape proves that I've been great to Shirley." Suzaku rolled his eyes. Lelouch paced around the living room while saying, "I wonder what I should get for Shirley's birthday." Lelouch decided to rewind the tape to the part where Lelouch got a big bottle of soap for Shirley. Lelouch drove to a nearby store and bought Shirley a birthday present.

The next day Lelouch went to Shirley's house to give her the present. Lelouch had a big smile on his face while saying, "I hope you love the present Shirley."

Shirley replied, "Thank you Lulu." Shirley opened the present box. The present was a big bottle of laundry detergent.

Lelouch said, "I hope that the present isn't that bad. Suzaku thinks that I haven't been good to you."

Shirley replied, "You've been very good to me Lelouch. It's a treat to spend time with you. Your eccentric qualities make you more unique. I always thought you were good Lulu." Shirley kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch realized that he was blushing. He whispered, "I better hide my blushing." Lelouch his Zero mask on.

A few months later, Lelouch started dating C. C. They went to the gas station's mini mart. Lelouch said, "This place is one of my favorite grocery stores."

C. C. replied, "No offense honey, but this place isn't that fancy."

Lelouch said, "Grocery stores don't need to be the captain of the eloquent patrol. Grocery stores are about buying soda and junk food."

Lelouch and C. C. walked into the grocery store. Lelouch was about to grab the last bag of barbeque chips, but a different customer grabbed it. Lelouch used his geass on the customer and said, "Let me have the chips."

The customer replied, "Okay."

C. C. said, "We need to discuss your use of powers."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

C. C. said, "I don't think that you've been using your powers that well."

Lelouch replied, "Come on. I'm the prince of using superpowers well."

C. C. said, "Think about the times that you've used your geass for silly reasons." Lelouch thought about the times he used his geass to accidentally make his team do silly things and accidentally got his school shut down for some terrible pranks.

After the flashbacks were over, Lelouch said, "I'm not the best user of the geass power, but I've done some awesome stuff."

C. C. replied, "I'm going to have your geass taken away."

Lelouch used his geass on C. C. and said, "Don't get rid of my geass."

C. C. replied, "Okay."

Five months later, Lelouch Lamperouge had Suzaku Kururugi come to his house. Lelouch said, "I've got a problem going on."

Suzaku asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "I won two plane tickets for a vacation to America. However I'm not sure if I should invite C. C. or Shirley."

Suzaku asked, "Which of them do you like the most?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "I don't know. I was hoping that you could answer that question."

Suzaku asked, "How would I know more about you love more than you do?"

Lelouch said, "You need to at least give me some kind of advice."

Suzaku replied, "I think you need to think about your past adventures with C. C. and Shirley."

Lelouch asked, "How could I do that?"

Suzaku said, "Tell me about some of your best memories with Shirley."

Lelouch replied, "Okay."

Flashback: Lelouch tried to get his clothes cleaned at the laundromat, but he kept dropping random outfits on the road. Lelouch only had a few outfits left so he went to Shirley Fenette's house. He had Shirley buy lots of expensive clothes for him.

After Lelouch finished telling the story he said, "Wow. That was really romantic."

Suzaku replied, "No offense, but it was more silly than romantic."

Lelouch said, "Okay. I'll tell a way better story." Lelouch told Suzaku about the time Shirley saved him from getting kidnapped by Lloyd. Afterwards Lelouch had Shirley walk him home, because he forgot where he lived.

Lloyd Asplund walked by and said, "That story is terrible."

Lelouch said, "That was a super romantic story."

Suzaku replied, "It was good, until you forgot where you live."

Lelouch angrily said, "Forgetting that complex info doesn't ruin my high quality story."

Suzaku replied, "Tell me about your best memories with C. C."

Lelouch said, "Okay." Lelouch told Suzaku about the time he danced with C. C. at prom. They had a lovely time, until the janitor purposely split a galloon of milk on Lelouch. The janitor did that, because he wanted revenge on Lelouch for always making messes. Lelouch and C. C. ended their prom night by running to Principal Ashford to tattle tale on the janitor.

Lelouch said, "That was quite the romantic night."

Suzaku replied, "That sounds sweet, but the janitor stuff was pretty silly."

Lelouch said, "Come on dude. You can't have a romantic night without slapstick antics. I'll another great memory that involves me and C. C." Lelouch told Suzaku about the time he read C. C.'s diary. Lelouch claimed C. C.'s diary was way more exciting than any of Suzaku's diaries. Lelouch was surprised by all the romantic and sweet things that C. C. wrote about him. Instead of being embarrassed Lelouch was flattered to hear it. He bragged about how he thinks that everybody should compliment him and obsess over his awesomeness.

After Lelouch finished telling the story, Suzaku said, "That story seemed to prove that you have a weird obsession with yourself."

Lelouch replied, "I don't have any weird hobbies."

Suzaku asked, "Why did you read my diaries?"

Lelouch said, "I wanted to find out your biggest secrets so I could make fun of you. Your diaries were poorly written."

Suzaku asked, "Who do you love more: C. C. or Shirley?"

Lelouch thought about it for several minutes. He started laughing and said, "I forgot that I've been dating C. C. for the past five months. I'm going to invite her to the vacation."

Suzaku replied, "Frankly you're pathetic."

Lelouch said, "Frankly you suck at writing diaries." After Suzaku left, Lelouch started laying down, while thinking about the situation. He started figuring out who he truly loved.

The next morning, Lelouch Lamperouge was eating expired bread and drinking ketchup. C. C. walked to the living room and said, "I hope that you know that today is a pretty important day."

Lelouch replied, "Of course I'm aware of that. Everyday I spend with you is important in the best way possible."

C. C. blushed and said, "Today has another important event."

Lelouch held C. C.'s hand, while saying, "It's the day I realize, that you're the one I truly love, not Shirley."

C. C. blushed harder and replied, "I'm delighted, to hear that, but I'm referring to something else."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I admit that I don't know what it is."

C. C. replied, "It's Suzaku's birthday."

Lelouch said, "Oh. I guess that's moderately important."

C. C. asked, "Did you forget his birthday?"

Lelouch said, "I tend to only remember your birthday and mine."

C. C. replied, "I'm hoping that you already went birthday shopping for him."

Lelouch said, "Well you're hoping for something that I didn't do."

C. C. replied, "You need to go present shopping for him."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

C. C. said, "Because he's your best friend."

Lelouch replied, "I have a great idea. I could pick him up a bottle of hair gel on the way to his house."

C. C. responded, "No offense my love, but that doesn't sound like that great of a present."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I'll go to the store and get Suzaku some birthday presents. What time is his birthday at?"

C. C. answered, "Two hours."

Lelouch replied, "Okay. I'll meet you there. I better hurry."

C. C. smiled and said, "I love you."

Lelouch proudly said, "Everybody loves me."

C. C. angrily replied, "Ahem."

Lelouch said, "I love you too."

Lelouch walked out of the house and drove to a nearby store. Lelouch walked into the store and said, "I wonder how I'm supposed to start this shopping adventure."

One of the store's employees walked up to the manager and said, "I'm afraid we've got a scary situation going on."

The manager asked, "What's happening?"

The employee said, "Mr. Lamperouge is here."

The manager had been working at stores for decades. He had heard lots of stories about Lelouch's antics, in recent months. He nervously replied, "That punk is known for being the clumsiest customer of all time. He's gotten over fifty stores shut down by accidentally doing lots of slapstick everywhere he goes. I'll keep that punk out of trouble."

The manager walked up to Lelouch and said, "Greetings young man. Can I help you with your shopping experience?"

Lelouch replied, "Yeah. I'm not sure what I should get my best friend for his birthday."

The manager responded, "You should get a card first."

Lelouch said, "I usually think that birthday cards are lame, but I guess I have to get him one. Where's the card aisle?"

The manager replied, "Aisle 8. We're in aisle 2 now so it'll take a minute." Lelouch started walking to aisle 8. While walking Lelouch almost fell to the ground five times. The manager picked up Lelouch and started carrying him to aisle 8.

Lelouch asked, "What are you doing dude?"

The manager said, "I need to make sure that you don't accidentally get my store broken apart."

Lelouch replied, "Oh come on dude. I'm the prince of carefulness."

A minute later, the manger finished carrying Lelouch to the card aisle. Lelouch asked, "What type of card should I get?"

The manager said, "A friendship card."

Lelouch looked around at the friendship cards. Lelouch was about to grab one, but he tripped. The manager caught Lelouch before he got a chance to crash into the card aisle. The manager gently grabbed the friendship card and handed it to Lelouch. Lelouch said, "Thank you. What should I get him next?"

The manager asked, "What type of stuff does your best friend like?"

Lelouch said, "He's a pretty bland guy so he probably wants boring stuff."

The manager replied, "Thankfully we have plenty of boring stuff."

Lelouch chuckled and said, "You should say that in the commercials for this store."

The manger grabbed a dictionary and said, "I assume that your best friend would like this."

Lelouch looked at it and said, "It seems boring enough."

The manger asked, "How many more gifts to have to get?"

Lelouch said, "My girlfriend said that I should get my best friend four gifts. The card and the dictionary both count as presents so I need to get two more things."

The manager asked, "Is there anything important that your friend needs?"

Lelouch said, "Deodorant. He smells terrible."

The manager replied, "Okay. I'll carry you to the aisle where the deodorant is."

Lelouch asked, "Why can't I wait here?"

The manager had a serious look on his face while saying, "Because I know that you accidentally break stuff whenever you don't have people guarding you. You have a big reputation around the city and frankly it's not a very good one." The manager picked up Lelouch and carried him to the aisle where the deodorant was. The manager gently handed the deodorant to Lelouch.

Lelouch asked, "What should my last present be?"

The manager asked, "Is there any films your friend wants?"

Lelouch said, "He's the type of guy that likes super boring films that critics unfairly give good reviews to."

The manager replied, "I think I know the perfect film for your friend." The manager handed a DVD to Lelouch and said, "Your friend will likely like it. Me and my wife fell asleep while watching it. It has a an overly realistic, bland plot about pretentious characters."

Lelouch smiled and said, "My friend is really pretentious and bland so I think that he's going to really enjoy it."

The manager asked, "Are you finished with your birthday shopping?"

Lelouch said, "Yes."

The manager replied, "I'll make sure that your experience at the check out is quick." The manager had Lelouch cut in front of several customers. He did this in order to get Lelouch out of the store before he gets a chance to get it accidentally broken. Lelouch paid for the items and danced out of the store.

The cashier said, "It's incredible that you were able to stop the prince of slapstick from breaking anything in the store."

The manager had a proud look on his face while saying, "Working for stores for over three decades has helped me become the king of safe stores."

Lelouch drove to Suzaku's house. He saw C. C. and said, "It seems like you arrived at the same time I did."

C. C. replied, "Your shopping experience was shorter than I was expecting it to be."

Lelouch said, "The manager helped me."

C. C. asked, "Did you cause any trouble at the store?"

Lelouch said, "No."

C. C. replied, "I'm proud of you."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm proud of myself all the time." Lelouch and C. C. walked into Suzaku's house.

Suzaku said, "Hi guys."

Lelouch and C. C. said, "Happy birthday."

Suzaku replied, "Thank you."

C. C. gave Suzaku some presents that he had wanted for months. Suzaku said, "Thank you."

C. C. replied, "No problem."

Suzaku started opening up the presents. Suzaku read the card and said, "This is a good birthday card."

Lelouch replied, "Whatever."

Suzaku opened up the dictionary and said, "I've been wanting another one of these." Suzaku grabbed the deodorant and asked, "Why did you buy this?"

Lelouch said, "You smell like super gross bro."

Suzaku opened up the DVD and said, "I've heard good things about this movie. Thank you for the presents."

Lelouch replied, "You're welcome." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's birthday cake. He and C. C. walked out.

Lelouch asked, "Is it wrong for me to take his birthday cake?"

C. C. said, "I ate his birthday pizza so I can't judge."


End file.
